Ariel and Eric's Wedding Night Full
by Victoria220
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens after the wedding and how the wedding night itself happened for Ariel and Eric? Did Ariel know what was coming for her that night? Read on to find out.. M for Chapter 2 and 3.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. This is just fan made and is not for personal profit.**

**Complete, please please tell me what you think! Your opinion matters greatly to me! PLEASE R&R!!**

The wedding ship sailed serenely under a sunset sky. The weather was as calm and perfect as King Triton could make it, in his happiness on the day of his youngest daughter's wedding.

The humans aboard were making most merry. They drank wine, rum, mead, and whatever else they could lay hands upon. Most were  
drinking out of joyous celebration, but there were those who drank heavily, Lord Grimsby included, to try and forget the fact that Prince  
Eric had married a fish. All agreed that marrying a fish was considerably better than the octopoid witch that had nearly tricked the  
handsome young prince into wedlock. Princess Ariel was lovely, sweet, and kind. She had legs as a human did, but none of them were going to easily dismiss the memory of her flopping on the deck with a scaled green tail. Among the nervous were those who made their living by plundering the sea of its wealth. Eric's was a coastal domain. Fishing was their main source of food. Difficult, that, when what was hauled up in a net may be kin to their princess. Shipping was another means of income, and even piracy \(though they called it privateering). But it was now confirmed that the sea was the realm of a king, a king with power over wind and wave, a king who might impose restrictions on travel across his territory. The staff of the royal kitchens had been in a quandry. How to prepare the traditional wedding feast while keeping away from seafood? Instead of succulent roast dolphin, they had to serve beef. The few cattlemen of the realm were quite pleased, but their herds and farms would not sustain the masses forever. All in all, it was understandable that the liquor flowed freely. The only ones aboard who were not distraught over one thing or another were the bride and groom, and Eric's shaggy dog Max. Max had eaten most of the cake that the chef Louis had ruined in his pursuit of Sebastian the crab, and the overfed dog was now sprawled beside the mainmast sleeping it off. Louis, who had broken off most of his teeth, was sleeping the sleep of brandy given him to ease the pain.

Ariel and Eric stood on the prow, arms around each other. The wind stirred her luxurious red hair and ruffled the lacy hem of her gown. "Oh, Eric, I'm so happy," she said in the breathy yet melodious voice that he had heard in his dreams since the day she had saved him from drowning.

He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it lingeringly. "Shall we go to our cabin?"...


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R please!**

She nodded, blushing and smiling shyly. He led her to the spacious

cabin. It was lavishly furnished and piled with gifts. Once the door was

closed and securely locked, Eric gathered his bride into his arms for a

passionate kiss. She responded expertly, warm soft lips flavored with wine,

tongue darting like a tiny fish amid the coral shoals of his teeth.

Ariel could tell immediately that Eric had never been kissed by a

mermaid before. His eyes flew wide, then closed in rapture. She let her

hands drift like waving strands of kelp over the sides of his face, the

strong line of his jaw, running her fingers through his hair.

When she released him, he blinked at her, then grinned. "You didn't

kiss me like that before."

She lowered her head and gazed up at him from beneath long silky

lashes. "You weren't my husband before."

"If I'd known it was like that, I would have married you the day I

found you on that rock, wrapped in sailcloth."

She giggled and kissed him again. This time, he slid his hands up

the brocaded fabric of her bodice to her full bosom.

"Do you still wear seashells under here?" he murmured against her

mouth.

"The dressmaker wouldn't let me." She squirmed against him, giving

him more access. "Actually, this is really uncomfortable."

Eric's grin widened. "Why don't you take it off?"

"Undo me?" She lifted her hair over one shoulder and turned her back

to him. He began unfastening the dress, his fingers clumsy on the tiny pearl

buttons.

"Damn! How many are there?"

"Half a hundred," she said, frowning. "And half a thousand on the

skirt. So many oysters died to make this dress, which I'll wear only once."

"Don't think about it," he said, caressing the milk-smooth skin of

her back. "Think about you and I and how happy we will be."

"Mmmm," she sighed.

He fumbled another few buttons open, then muttered an oath and

seized the sides. He pulled. The dress came apart with a rapid patter of

pearls hitting the wooden floor.

"Eric!" she gasped, pretending shock.

She shrugged out of the gown, loving the feel of the cool sea air on

her skin. She was completely bare beneath the gown. The dressmaker had

argued for complicated undergarments, but she disliked the confinement. Her

breasts needed no uplift. Her legs were long and smooth, utterly free of

scars and blemishes. Her waist was almost too narrow, her hips sweetly

flared, her bottom firm and cute with one dimple on the left. She had spent

many hours surreptitiously studying human women, and knew herself to be

quite appealingly shapely.

Eric's reaction confirmed it. He admired her as she stood proudly,

turning this way and that.

"I was afraid you'd be shy," he said, laughing a bit at his own

foolishness.

He peeled off his shirt as she watched intently. When she'd rescued

him, his shirt had torn, and she had thought there was something strange

about his chest. Now, as it was revealed, she saw that she was right. There

was a patch of short curly hair in the center, spreading out in a fan shape

between his nipples.

"You have hair here," she said, touching it. "How funny!" A

narrowing line of it went down toward his waist. She traced it, feeling the

muscles in his stomach jump and flutter under her fingertips.

"You have hair somewhere else," he said, dropping his gaze boldly.

"Well, yes, there for some reason." She shrugged. "It was like that

when I became human. Do you have hair that low?"

He nodded. "That and more."

"Show me! All these clothes are so unnatural."

Eric sat on the edge of the bed. Ariel sat beside him, watching as

he tugged off his boots. The sight of his feet made her want to giggle. Feet

seemed silly to her, even her own. No wonder humans wore shoes so often.

With his boots off, Eric stood and removed his tight trousers. She

saw that even his legs had hair on them. He straightened, and her jaw

dropped. There was something odd between his legs, a pale column of flesh

sticking out of a curly thatch of black hair, and a wrinkled pouch behind

it.

She covered her surprise before he saw it, not wanting him to think

her ignorant. There had been enough of that already, when she had used a

fork to comb her hair or thought Grimsby's pipe was a musical instrument.

Surely whatever that thing was belonged there, and she wasn't about to act

the guppy.

Except for the hair, he was as handsome as any merman from the waist

up. Her many sisters were jealous. They were all older and plainer, and

while they had schools of suitors because they were princesses, none of them

had found true love.

"Well?" he asked, turning as she had done. "What do you think?"

"The statue didn't do you justice." She held out her arms. "Come and

hold me. I want to feel your skin next to mine."

"No, not shy at all!" He threw himself on the bed and pulled her

down with him. They rolled over furs and satin pillows, laughing, kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R, this is it! tell me what you guys think.**

His skin felt odd next to hers, hairy as it was, but like the

coarseness of his chin, she quickly got used to it. She missed the

whisper-sheen of water all around her, but found that legs could twine like

pairs of tails. The only problem was that column, which felt hard as bone as it

pressed against her. She reached down to move it. It lurched in her hand, damp at the end. Eric moaned.

"Oh, Ariel, I don't want to wait any longer!" He rolled on top of her, the weight of his legs and the pressure of his knees spreading her

thighs apart. "Wait? Wait for what?" she said. He cupped his hand over the mound of red hair between her legs. "For this!"

She twisted away. "Eric, what are you doing?" "I want you, Ariel! Now! We can be leisurely later, but I must have

you now or else explode!" Ariel jumped. "Eric!" His questing fingers were causing strange sensations in that area, which she thought was for human eliminatory functions. Why did he want to touch her there?

"Ariel! Yes!" He mistook her alarm for acceptance and flipped her legs up over his shoulders. That column of flesh, rigid and even seeming to throb, jutted out from his body. She tried to speak, but in this awkward position her breasts were squashed up to her face and she could barely breathe. "It will only hurt for a moment," he promised. He thrust down. Her soft tissues parted like wet sand as he forced the column in. Sudden vivid pain shot through her. She felt as if a foot of hard iron was rammed into her belly, a fishook to spear her most vital inner organs. Ariel screamed in a pitch so high only dolphins could hear her. She pushed against Eric, trying to throw him off, but he was too heavy. The column was only halfway embedded, and she was dying from the agony. She thought he loved her! How could he do this? Her father had been right! He was killing her!

He grunted, tongue caught between his teeth, and shoved down again.

Her hands beat at his head like a flock of startled seagulls. He gripped her buttocks, fingers digging in, and drove onward until their bodies were locked together. The width of his hips forced her legs wider. She could no longer see the column, just his black lower hair and her red, so close they might have made the pelt of one strange beast. Her feet kicked uselessly beside his ears. "It's all right," he whispered. "The pain is over, sweet Ariel. It was only your maidenhead." He withdrew most of the way, and she saw that his column was now streaked with her blood. He thrust it slowly all the way back in, heedless of her pathetic struggles. Ariel was sobbing, gasping, trying to scream. She pushed harder, writhed under him. He pulled it out and pushed it in again, again, faster and faster.

"Eric, please!" she begged.

"Soon now, darling. Soon. Oh, I knew you would be like this. Move

your bottom, yes, up and down, as I do, oh, Ariel!"

He was enjoying this! Enjoying her pain! Barbarian! Monster! She had been fooled, so horribly fooled!

In and out, in and out, faster and harder, the whole bed bouncing

and shaking with them. Eric's thighs slapped against Ariel's buttocks.

He suddenly flung his head back and thrust at her so hard she was

sure his invading rod would burst out of her belly in a gout of blood.

"Ohhhhh, Ariel! Yes!"

Two more battering thrusts, and his entire body went rigid and

shuddered. She felt a gush of some hot fluid inside her and knew she was

dying, he had ruptured something and she would die.

He collapsed on her, heavy and covered with salty sweat. Incredibly, he was kissing her brow, her cheeks, her lips. "Ariel, darling, that was wonderful!" She pushed him away and rolled onto her side. "You shark! You vicious shark!"

"What?" He rose on one elbow. "Ariel, what's the matter?"

She sobbed, arms wrapped around her middle. She could feel stickiness oozing from between her legs but dared not look. "I thought you

loved me!" "I do!" "Then why? Why this?" "What? But, it's our wedding night?"

He sounded concerned, perplexed. Ariel was not dying as fast as she'd expected, though she felt bruised and swollen all over. "I don't

understand," she wailed, covering her face with her hands. "It does hurt a little the first time --"

"First time! You mean you plan to do that again?"

"You didn't like it?"

"Like it!?! I tried to stop you! I'm supposed to like that? Whatever for?"

"You're my wife. Don't you want to have children?"

She looked up at him, now even more confused. "Children?"

"Yes. Children. How else would we get them?"

Ariel pulled a blanket tight around herself. "How else? I'll lay my eggs in the spawning bed, and you swim along ... and ... oh."

There was a moment of awkward silence, then they both spoke at once.

"Humans don't lay eggs, do they?" she asked in a very small meek voice.

"Merfolk don't have sex, do they?" he asked.

They stared at each other in horrified realization.

Up on deck, a drunken sailor lit off a whole box of fireworks and

everyone cheered to the long and happy marriage of Eric and Ariel.


	4. PART TWO

DISCLAIMER: I take no credit for part two of this story. All credit goes to the talented author of part two **KeaJo**!

You guys are going to enjoy this a lot! I know I did :)

There was silence in the cabin as the two newlywed sat together as far apart from one another as they could manage while still lying in the same bed. Both were staring off into space, looking at anything, but each other, lost in their own thoughts. One was hurt – oh so hurt and frightened. So terribly scared that the man she had thought she knew and loved was not really the man she married. Had she just been fooling herself this whole time, thinking that he, this human, loved her the way she loved him? Did she really love him? The other, the human, was absolutely mortified with himself. The actual realization of what he had just done was only beginning to sink in. He had hurt… _raped_ his new wife without even knowing it. He knew virgins felt pain when their maidenheads were broken, but that pain was known quickly to vanish. Eric had thought that when his innocent, sweet, beautiful Ariel had been gasping and moaning beneath him that she was being as pleasured as he was. Her tiny, sweet voice sounded so assuring when she spoke those two word: "Eric please!" Now only now to find she had been begging him to stop…He hated himself.

Ariel wrapped a blanket around her smooth, silky shoulders, hiding herself beneath it. She felt… numb. She snuck a sidelong glance at Eric to find him staring down at his hands. She looked away and huddled in on herself, barely noting he looked almost as lost as she. He had been so kind before. He wouldn't have knowingly hurt her, would he? She had fallen in love with him because he was loving and caring and gentle and had the most wonderful laugh… He was a beautiful man altogether but then if that was true, why had he acted so rough? The grabbing and pushing and prying seemed so unlike him.

Ariel sat hugging her knees to her chest and staring at the floor. Glancing at her slumped figure, Eric felt his heart break. He couldn't stand seeing her look so… so vulnerable. He wished desperately to comfort her, to take her in his arms, to kiss her sweet, full lips and to tell her everything was going to be alright.

"Ariel," he called to her softly, nervously extending a hand in hopes she would possibly take it in her own.

Instead she flinched at the sound of his voice and the sight of him reaching towards her. There had been a time when she would have run to him with joy in her eyes and a smile on her lips but now all he saw was fear and he knew it was all his fault…

"Oh god Ariel… I didn't mean to… I never would– oh god. Oh god what have I done?" Eric's light blue eyes clouded with tears and he looked away, horrified with himself. He had hurt her. Oh god he really had. He felt like he could just die. This was a nightmare. Please let this be a nightmare…

Ariel might have felt hurt and numb but the sight of Eric softly crying sparked a twinge of sorrow within her. She still loved him desperately. The Mer did not cry like the humans did. Salty water, like that of the sea flowed from human eyes almost like there was an ocean living within them that overflowed with their sadness.

"What have I done? What have I done? What have I done…"Eric moaned over and over again his head buried in his hands.

Ariel moved in behind him and tentatively wrapped her hands around him in an awkward embrace. She felt him startle at her touch, his head jerking up from his hand. Then he grew very still, as if he was worried he might scare her if he moved too quickly. Ariel rested her forehead on his back with a sigh then lifted her face to rest her chin on his shoulder.

"Oh Ariel," Eric leaned his cheek into her own and gently cupped her other cheek in the palm of his hand. She had to fight not to jerk away. He could feel her tense and shivering against his back. "I'm so sorry. Oh sweet, sweet Ariel I love you… I didn't mean to… I never wanted to hurt you – How can you ever forgive me?"…

Ariel didn't know what to say to that so she just gives him a small hesitant kiss on the cheek. The salty taste of his tears was sharp upon her tongue.

He turns a little to look at her fully. "Ariel do you believe me? Please believe me… Please."

Ariel sighed. "I do. Somehow I do…"

"How can I help you?" Eric begged absolutely willing to do anything she asked. "Please I'll do whatever you want. How can I prove to- how can you ever forgive me?"

She rested her rosy cheek upon his strong shoulder again. "Eric I just… I don't really understand why… what happened?" She said in a small voice. "Can you explain… can you help me understand why you felt it necessary to do that to me?"

"It's… it's sex. It's making love. It's how children are made. I thought for sure you knew." He sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I know there are probably more then a million things I should have done differently, but I cannot change what is already done. If I could I would in an instant but I can't. I can't. It was supposed to give you pleasure. It was a way for us to consummate our marriage. I didn't want for it to hurt. Oh how will you ever forgive me? I didn't mean to-"

"Eric shhh," she said gently, brushing his cheek with her hand before letting him go and retreating to the far side of the bed again. "That's enough already." She said trying to sound calm. "You're repeating yourself".

He turned to watch her go, pain still gleaming in his eyes as real as hers. "I know. I know. I just don't know what else to say… do… nothing…"

A long awkward silence filled the cabin then. As time passed Ariel finally got up the courage to reach a shaky hand down to see what was leaking from inside her. Finding out that what she had mistaken for blood, was actually something entirely different. Her fingers came up coated with a strange milky, sticky liquid. She held her hand close to her face, stretching her fingers apart to examine the substance closer. No it defiantly wasn't blood. "Eric," she asked in a small confused voice. She held her cum covered hand up so he could see the semen. "What is this?" she asked.

"Um… well." To Ariel's surprise her husband turned red with embarrassment, looking everywhere but at her.. "It's my… my um… seed." He rubbed his neck trying to figure out how to explain. "It's what men have to… to give women children."

"Oh," Ariel said looking at her hand again still not totally understanding. "That's… nice I guess."

Eric looked at her apologetically. "Sorry… I guess I'm not all that great at explaining these things."

"Humm," Ariel mumbled half in agreement, looking at her hand again. This… this sex thing was how humans made children, but it just didn't make sense to her… Why must Eric hurt her to make children? Why did he have to push that-that… _thing_ inside her? And why had he thought she would like it? How could anyone like something like that? What was the purpose, the significance? How did it make children? It just didn't make sense…

"Maybe…" she said absentmindedly to herself. "Maybe humans carry their eggs inside…"

"I'm sorry," Eric sighed. "I don't really know. Maybe I guess." He sighed again and looked up at her. "I wish I was able to answer your questions better. To help you more."

Ariel didn't answer. She just continued to think her own thought until one alarming idea came to her. Her eyes widened in fear, and she turned to him, her voice sharp with the beginnings of panic. "Eric, Eric will I carry children inside me too?"

The man was a little surprised at the question. "Well yes," he said softly trying to sooth her fear. "That's how it works… It's called being pregnant."

"How many?" she demanded instantly, still scared. How could anyone carry children in them? It didn't make sense.

He looked at her confused. "I don't know what you mean." How many what? Was she talking about how many times she would get pregnant? How many children she would carry?

She took a deep breath, calming herself. Panicking wouldn't help. "How many children will I have to carry at one time?" she asked in a small, overly calm voice.

"You don't need to worry. Usually it is only one child at a time. Sometimes two, but rarely anymore than that."

_How is that not something to worry about?_ a little part of her wanted to scream, but she ignored it and kept calm. This was a normal human female thing. It would be okay… she hoped. "How long is this… pregnant-time?" She had to struggle to put the strange words together.

"About nine months."

Ariel looked at her hands in her lap trying to calculate how long that was. She wiped the cum off her one hand nervously. She still wasn't very good with human time. She knew years and days but things like 'weeks' and 'months' were not used in the sea. It sounded like a lot though. Finally giving up on the calculation she looked up at Eric to ask him only to find him smiling gently at her.

"It's around three changes of season. Does that help?"

She closed her mouth and nodded. Seasons were something she knew, even if only vaguely. Lots of animals migrated with the change in seasons so she did know approximately what he meant. She sat for a time just thinking about all these new things.

"Ariel are you okay?" Eric's concerned words broke through her concentration.

"Yes." she said waving a hand vaguely in his direction. "I was just thinking… I remember one of my sisters once told me dolphins birth their children from their bodies. It was such a strange idea that I thought she was lying. Um… what happens during pregnant?"

"You should probably ask another woman, possible a midwife, if you want to really know, but I'll try to explain." He was silent for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "Once the child is started within," he said motioning to his stomach as an example. "The child grows until it's ready to come into the world. The mother grows to with the child. I have heard a woman with child may eat more or sleep more because that is what the child needs. Does that help at all?"

"A little."

Suddenly Ariel smiled slightly thinking of all the fat dolphins she had seen over the years. I guess they weren't so fat after all, she thought a bit wryly.

Eric watched her silently as she processed all this new information. He knew it must be a lot to take in. He had just thought the Mer and humans made children the same way. Obviously Ariel had too and obviously they had both been wrong. I wonder how many other differences there are? He mused silently. Then remembered a women's monthlies and mentally winced. He bet mermaids didn't have those either…

"Um Ariel," he said just a bit shyly. "There are... other things you'll probably have to learn about you're new body, but I think it would be best if another woman explained it to you. I just don't seem to be much of a help."

"Thank you for trying," she said quietly, seeing he was troubled he couldn't be more of a help.

She continued thinking for a moment before she glanced over, letting her gaze drop to that place between his legs. Eric had covered his lower parts earlier with a blanket because he didn't want to make her nervous by the sight of it, but now she wanted to know about it even though it still scare her a little.

"Eric," she said looking up. "We have spoken about me, my body… what about a man's body?"

"Oh… um," he looked down and blushed. "What do you want to know?"

She hesitated but gathered her courage once more. "Let me see the thing between your legs."

His blush deepened, but he nodded and removed the blanket.

Ariel saw the column of flesh had become small again. It lay limply between his legs, not even a hint the former hardness that had hurt her. All in all it was like what she remembered from the first time she had seen it: a shaft with a pouch looking piece of flesh behind it hidden within dark curls of hair.

Ariel crawled over the bed to get a better look at it. Eric watched her silently as she bent to inspect it. She had never seen a penis before. She had never known of the human male genital parts existence in the first place. He sighed to himself. I should have realized there were more differences between the humans and merpeople then simply legs and fins… Then Eric felt himself blush deeper and with a feeling much like despair realized he was becoming aroused again. Ariel stared as the column twitched just a bit, almost like it was a creature of it's own. She glanced up at Eric, a mild look of shock on her face.

Eric smiled shakily at her. "Sorry… with you staring at me like that," He shook his head. "I can't help it. You don't have to worry," he added noting the hint of alarm in her eyes. "I will not try to have sex with you again unless you tell me I can."

She nodded, reassured by his words. "I now know what it is for," she said considering the thing. "But what is it?"

"It is… it is my manhood," he said a bit lamely not knowing how else to explain it.

"Manhood," Ariel repeated rolling the foreign word in her mouth. She looked back at it for a second then sighed. "Eric…I do not know this-this body part. Can I… can I touch- explore you?"

Eric nodded. "Yes. Of course." He laid back, giving her full access to his body.

She just sat there for a bit just looking him over, taking in all the little differences. It was almost like she did not know where to start. She had so many unanswered questions, but at the same time she was tired of asking. She hated feeling so ignorant and she didn't really want to trouble Eric with anymore at the moment. Instead she just wanted to discover for herself. Slowly Ariel let her gaze dip lower, down his chest, across his abs until she was staring at the place between his legs again. She considered the organ that was so foreign to her. It was still soft, but a little larger than it had been a moment before. Just knowing she was looking at him was making him hard.

She leaned over him to look into his eyes, one hand upon his chest. "This piece…" she began to say touching his penis lightly. He gasped as he felt her hand upon him and his whole body twitched, startling her. She immediately retreated, sitting back, and crossing her arms over her chest not touching him at all.

"Did," she swallowed hard, uncertain of herself. "Did that hurt?"

"No, oh no Ariel," Eric panted, a bit out of breath from just that one touch he had been waiting so long for. "That felt good." He looked up at her, his blue eyes filled with sincerity. "It feels good when you touch me."

"Okay…" she nodded, her arms still wrapped around herself as if she was scared to do anything else. "Um… your, your manhood. It grows."

He smiled ruefully at her. "Yes. It does."

"Why?" she asked innocently.

He leaned back with a sigh and closed his eyes. He was growing harder and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "It's because… it's because you excite me. Even just knowing you are looking at me arouses me."

"That's good right?"

Ariel's tentative yet curious question made Eric smile. He opened his eyes to look at her once more. "Yes," he said softly. "That is good."

"Please come," Eric said after it looked like Ariel wasn't going to move to him on her own. He motioned at his own body. "Nothing here will hurt you. You can explore as you like."

She looked at him and after a second nodded, moving beside him again. When she was next to him she reached out and placed her hands on his beautifully muscular chest. She wasn't ready to face his manhood again just yet so she had decided to turn her attention to other parts of his body.

"You are strong," she murmured tracing his muscles with light fingertips.

He gave a tight nod his eyes squeezed shut and beginning to breathe hard again. Damn those teasing fingers of hers were good.

She traced down his body, feeling a bit more confident, until she was between his legs again. His length was almost fully extended by then and she was surprised at how much he really did grow, but at that moment she wasn't interested in his manhood, but rather the other pieces that it had before hidden beneath it. With his penis practically fully erect, judding against his stomach, Ariel had her first true look at his balls.

"What's this?" she asked taking her hands off his stomach to point at his lower parts.

"What's what?" he gasped lightly, a little sad at the absence of her touch upon his body.

"This," she said pointing again now knowing what to call those parts of his body.

Eric had to lever himself up onto his elbows to see what she was pointing at. "Oh that… those are my testicles."

"Oh." Ariel said while thinking: that doesn't tell me much, but she didn't ask him anything further. He was very flushed and sweating from her touches and she was curious to see what else she could do with just a touch.

Decidedly she grasped his balls in a hand.

"Gentle!" Eric gasped at her firm hold. "Gently please."

She bit her lip nodding (even though by that point his eyes were closed and he couldn't have seen the action), and loosened her grip. She really did not want to hurt him.

Ariel looked back at what she was doing. She took his testicles up again and rolled them experimentally in her hand. She was surprised how soft they were even within their nest of hair. At the touch Eric moaned and flopped back to the bed. Ariel mentally smiled and continued the slow rolling motion for a second more before she cupped them fully in her palm. He gasped, his eyes flying wide. He groaned clutching at the blankets. She almost stopped and pulled away worried she had done something wrong, but then his voice came, begging her not to. "Oh don't stop… don't stop…"

Ariel turned her attention back to his genitals. She held his balls in one hand, stroking the tops of them with another. He eyes looked up to see his manhood hard and dripping on his stomach. Suddenly she felt bolder and stroked a finger up along his length. His body jumped slightly under her touch.

"A-hhhhah..." Eric's hand twisted in the blankets. He couldn't believe how aroused Ariel was making him simply by her touch. No one had _ever_ touched him like this before. It wasn't right, proper, but then why did it feel so good?

Ariel gently brushed a finger over his wet tip, making him twitch. It was kind of funny how touching these lower parts could make him act. She moved the hand that still held his balls, tickling the sensitive area beneath them lightly with her nails. Then she bent down and gently kissed his length.

Eric's eyes widened at the feel of her lips upon him. He glanced up sharply. He couldn't believe what she was doing, but he didn't try to stop her. Oh how much the sight of her kissing there aroused him. His head dropped back to the covers. He knew if she kept this up much longer he was going to cum, but he didn't care.

Ariel raised her lips from him and took his manhood within her hand again, encircling the column with her fingers. A shuttering breath escaped Eric telling her what she was doing was right.

She tentatively stroked her hand along his length. The motion made him squirm. Despite himself, Eric found himself thrusting slightly into her hand. He seemed so silly to Ariel. Taking this as cue she kept gently stroking and lightly brushing his manhood, while looking at Eric, excited to see what his next reaction would be.

"Oh god Ariel that feels good."

Ariel was surprised to find herself smiling at Eric's words. She then decided to place both hand around his funny looking pole and tried moving faster, to this Eric arched his back a little, which gave Ariel access to explore his back side. She came closer and moved one of her hands hand down along his lower cheeks and stroked that area up to the base of his ball and back while stroking his manhood with her other hand. This was actually kind of fun; to see him gasp and squirm like this. She moved her lower hand again, then blinked. Her hand pause in its motion. There was a small pucker down there. An opening… She glanced up at Eric to see how he was taking this new attention but he didn't seem to mind. He was still enthralled by the attention she was giving his penis. Ariel looked back at what she was doing and let her finger circle the opening, considering what to do about this new discovery. If him being inside her was supposed to give her pleasure then maybe that was the same for him. With that thought in mind she pushed her finger into the small entrance. A tight, hot resistance met her, but not knowing any better she ignored it and quickly pushed further inside him, as he had done to her before. It felt soft inside him, almost silky… She had to wonder if that was how she felt to him.

A small breathless cry fell from Eric's lips as she pushed into him. He hadn't realized what she was doing until she had already buried her finger deep within him. A small twinge of pain jolted through him as his hole was stretched by the intrusion but even then he was too shocked to tell her to stop. Finally he got his voice back. "Ariel… Ariel don't!" He winced at the strange, burning feeling of something inside his ass. "T-that's wrong," he stammered as she paused looking at him. "You're not supposed to- It hurts. Take it out."

Ariel's eyes widened, now fully aware she was causing him pain. "I-I didn't mean to–"

"Ju-just take it out," he breathed, trembling just a bit. It felt so weird having something inside him.

She began to quickly pull her finger out not wanting to pain him any further, but the sensation was too much. "Ah!" She froze at the sound of him crying out.

"S-slowly please…" he begged. She bit her lip and nodded, close to tears. She hadn't meant to hurt him. Really she hadn't… Now she understood how he could have hurt her unknowingly. He really had not meant to hurt her. His ignorance had caused her pain just as her ignorance now cause his… Obviously they both still had a lot to learn about each other….

Slowly and carefully she dragged her finger out of him. Finally freed he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Eric?" He heard the worry in her voice.

He looked over and gave Ariel a shaky smile. "I'm fine, dear. You just surprised me. No ones ever done something like that to me before."

A look of absolute regret suffused her features. "Eric I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" She sighed helplessly. "Maybe we should just stop. All we seem to be doing is hurting each other."

"No no it's okay." Eric sat up, ignoring the bit of pain the motion caused and put a gentle reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Just don't push anything inside me, okay? It's not supposed to work like that."

She looked up at his touch to find his kind eyes watching her with concern. She let her hand settle upon the one he had on her shoulder. "Why not?" She finally asked.

Eric settled back to explain. "These two parts are special…" he began tentatively, motioning to both their genitals in turn. "They are special to men and women," he paused then trying to figure out how to explain it. "It is like a lock and a key. Separate they are useless but together… they are whole. Together we are complete… The back hole, the anus is the same… we both have one but only you, only women have a… a womanhood and only men have a manhood." He mentally winced. Why did this always sound so stupid when it was said out loud? "It is how we can be one and how children can be made," he said continuing. "If you push something into the anus, be it a man's or a woman's, nothing will happen but if a man's manhood is in a woman's womanhood then children are made… pushing inside me will not create children. Does that make sense?"

"Yes I think it does… It takes two," she said holding up two fingers. "A woman and man to make children, as it does among the Mer, but for humans it is these parts: the womanhood and manhood that are used in the creation of a child, yes?"

He smiled gently. "Yes that is right."

"Okay," she nodded rubbing her arms with her hands uncomfortably. She was still sorry she had hurt him. Ariel took a second to glance at his penis before looking away. She was a little sad to see he had become small and soft again. He had seemed to enjoy being large so much.

Eric saw her uncertainly. "Ariel really it's okay. As I said before you just surprised me that's all."

She still didn't look convinced

"Ariel, darling," he took her chin gently in a hand so she would look at him. "There was no way you could have known… Besides everything else you did was great."

She looked away for a second then back. There was a gentle blush on her face. "Really?" she asked a bit shyly.

"Really." Eric smiled, relieved.

"Can," Ariel began tentatively, putting a hand on his chest as if asking him to lie back again. "Can I try again?"

Eric's smile widened. "Oh please."

Within only a few minute Ariel had Eric hard and gasping under her touch again. This time she knew more about what she was doing: she pumped him fast but gently while playing with the rest of him. In no time he came. She was startled to see him suddenly cry out and arch against her as his penis erupted with the sticky white stuff she had seen before. It fascinated her. She collected his seed within her hand to look at it while he lay gasping on his side in the aftermath.

"It really does come from your manhood," she stated almost in awe.

He chuckled breathlessly. "Yes it does."

She moved to him, touching his shoulder lightly with her free hand. "Was that… pleasurable?"

"Oh yes." He panted, a smile spread across his face. "Very much so."

"You are very excitable," she said quietly but also a little teasingly, as she wiped his semen from her hand onto the blankets.

"You are very exciting," he answered gently. He reached up and kissed her forehead softly.

"Ariel?" He said after his breathing had calmed a bit. "Will you let me try to pleasure you? As you did me."

She looked sharply at him then nodded, uncertain but still willing for some reason.

Eric rolled her onto her back so now she was the one lying on the bed and he sitting above her. He reached down, then hesitated for a second before gently touching her slit, rubbing her wet folds softly but without entering her.

Ariel's eyes widened and she clutched at his shoulder. A whimper escaped her.

The look Eric gave her then was filled with so much hurt and sorrow it almost broke her heart just to see it. "Oh god. Oh lovely." He broke eye contact letting his head falls to her chest, his dark hair stark against her pale breast. "Don't be scared." He whispered hoarsely, shaking his head, his hair ticking her skin. "Please don't be scared." He raised his head to look at her again. "This will- this is supposed to make you feel good. I swear. I swear it upon my life. I never ever wanted to hurt you…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, getting his emotions under control before he looked at her again. "All you have to say is 'no' Ariel and I'll stop, okay? I will. I really, really will. I will be gentle as I can possibly be. I will not enter you with my manhood, I promise. You don't have to be scared."

She hesitated and then gave a small nod again. Eric would keep his word that much she knew. She only hoped that if it came to it she would have enough breathe to tell him 'no.'

Eric nodded back to her before he started to caress her womanly folds again. He knew he needed to take this slow. He wouldn't, he couldn't rush this. With that thought in mind he lowered his lips to her neck and began to kiss and nip gently at her soft skin while his hand down below moved against her. She was wet and ready even if she didn't know it, but she was also so tense below him, rigid as a board. Time passed and she began to relax ever so slightly. She was becoming accustomed to his attention to her womanhood. Slowly, ever so slowly he dipped a finger inside.

A little squeak escaped her lips as she felt his finger slid into her.

Eric paused at the sound to look down at her, his eyes filling with concern again. "Are you okay?"

All Ariel could manage was a breathless nod. Her eyes were squeezed close as she tried to calm herself, trying not to panic. It still felt so strange to have something inside her, but it didn't hurt this time… not yet anyways. It… tingled slightly actually. She bit her lip to smother a whimper that almost escaped her at the memory of what had happened before came to her. She was still so scared that any minute the stabbing pain would be back, but then she opened her eyes and looked up at her lover and instantly knew he honestly was not trying to hurt her.

Eric saw Ariel's uncertainty and fear and pulled his finger fully out of her, resting the hand gently on her stomach. "Are you sure you're okay?" He wasn't going to push any farther without a vocal response. He wasn't going to allow himself to misunderstand her again. "We don't need to do this now."

She took a deep calming breath. "No it's fine. Y-you can continue."

That was a definite yes so Eric moved his hand lower again, but this time he let his hand drift down pass her womanhood to caress her legs. Then his fingertips, slowly, teasingly, trace up the inside of her thigh. Ariel gasped as that strange, but also pleasant tingling shot through her.

"You have beautiful legs," he murmured to her before nipping at her ear lobe.

She gave a shaky smile at that and turned her head to give him a tentative kiss on the cheek.

Next he ran the hand up to rest upon her stomach, slowly circling her belly button with his fingers. Ariel felt a fluttering thrill rise inside her. This was very, very different. She realized with surprise she was getting excited, but while her body knew why her mind did not.

Eric nuzzled her breast, his hand still warm upon her stomach before lifting his head to look at her. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and caressed her cheek with the same gentle hand before bringing his mouth to hers in a tender kiss. Then he pulled back.

"My lovely."

He smiled down at her and her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly Ariel found her voice stolen from her as the sight of his, kind, caring eyes gazing at her with such love took her breath away. She blushed, her heart pounding within her. She could smell him. His scent. Feel his warm breathe against her skin. His soft touches. His lips upon hers again. She closed her eyes and leaned longingly into his kiss. Excitement sparked within her. Was this what he had meant? Was this the beginning of pleasure? Was this what he felt too? Now just being near him thrilled her somewhere deep inside. She couldn't explain it. She never wanted to be away from him. She would die without him. Oh how she wished this moment, this closeness, this connection she felt with him now would last forever. Chills raced through her, but they felt good. So good. She reached up, cradling his head in her arms. His hair was so soft. His kisses began to trail downward to her neck, then her breast.

She didn't even notice when he let his finger enter her again or care when he started to move it inside her. Then his fingertip grazed her g-spot. She gasped; her hands flew from his head to bury themselves within the blankets. Tingles poured through her. Her back arched, her body trying to bury Eric's finger deeper within her. She had never felt _anything_ like this before.

Eric pulled back, looking at her with concern. He didn't quite understand what she was feeling and was still worried about scaring or hurting her again. "Are you okay?" He asked once her eyes were able to focus on him again.

Ariel tried to talk but found she couldn't so she just nodded to him. Her chest still heaving as she panted in the aftermath.

"Wha… What was that?"

"I'm not sure but did it feel good?"

"Yes… Oh yes... Again… Please?"

A smile lit Eric's face. "With pleasure." And he began to kiss her again. He had to fumble around a bit inside her before he managed to rub over that spot again.

"There… R-right there… Ah!" Ariel's breathing hitched again.

"Oh… oh Eric… ah-hah." She couldn't keep her voice in. Her stomach started to tightened as he brushed that spot within her again and again and again. The pressure seemed to build up inside her as he moved faster. She was panting, quivering with the sensation. Her hands moved from the covers to clutch him, his strong shoulders and muscles above her. Pleasure kept building inside her. If she hadn't been experiencing it she would have never thought it possible to hold that much feeling inside her. It just kept building and building, bringing her to higher heights as he moved faster. It built until she couldn't think, couldn't speak and then even further. He added another finger and the feel of him filling her was so good! She cried out aching against him. Electricity seemed to race across her skin. Chills crashed like waves upon her; receding only to come racing back a second later.

Then the tension broke.

Pleasure flooded through her body. Her eyes fluttered with the intensity. She felt warm and buttery inside…She just lay there, breathing hard and let that wonderful warmth envelop her. Eric slipped his fingers out of Ariel as she basked in the afterglow. He was happy he had been able to give her the pleasure she deserved, but there was one last thing he wished from her.

"Ariel, Ariel darling?" She felt his hand caressing her hair and his lips upon her neck. "Say it again. Please Arial say my name like that again."

She opened her eyes lazily; smiling up at him and suddenly Eric felt himself melted inside. He loved her so much. "Eric," she whispered. "My Eric. The man I love." She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately, catching him totally off guard, but even so he found himself kissing her back just as hungrily as she kissed him. It was short but intense. The two only broke away only because they both found they were short of breath. Ariel giggled breathlessly at him, a vision of happiness. Eric found her laughter contagious and was soon chuckling himself. He moved to lay beside her on his side, his head propped up on a hand so he could watch her.

"Either I am really good at this," the man said with a teasing smile letting a hand idly stroke the smooth skin of her abdomen. "Which is highly doubtful because this is my first time trying anything like this or you are really, really sensitive my sweet."

She looked over at him then, her eyes just a touch confused. "You mean this is new for you too?"

"Pretty much…yes." He looked at her amused. "What? …Did you think sex happened between any two people?"

Ariel blushed. "No… I just thought… Actually I don't really know what I thought…"

Eric smiled, cupping one of her breasts in his free hand. "Doesn't matter now," he shrugged rubbing a finger over her nipple. A small tingle of pleasure ran through her and she blushed deeper, her breath coming just a bit faster. His smile widened. "I'm just glad you're happy." He moved as if to kiss her soft breast but then pulled back, his eyes troubled. "You are happy right?"

"Yes," she said reaching out to caress his cheek then moving her hand down, curling her fingers in the dark hair of his chest that marked him as different then a Mer. She stared at her pale hand among those waves of hair for a second before looking up to meet his eyes again. "Yes I am."

Ariel curled up against him on the bed then, her back against his chest. She moved his arm so it encircled her waist holding his larger hand within her own. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh at the feel of his warm body against hers. She was so happy to find she felt safe within his arms once more. Eric tightened his embrace around her, holding her close and rested his head in the crook of her neck. What he wouldn't give to have pleasured his darling Ariel the first time they had had sex, but at least she trusted him again. At least she knew he had not meant to hurt her.

The two laid there for awhile, content just to be close to each other. Eric was half dosing when he felt Ariel turn in his arms to face him. "Um Eric?"

"yes, my love?" he asked opening his sleepy blue eyes to look at her.

She was lightly brushing a finger down his sculpted chest and not meeting his eyes. "If you… If you want we can try being one… I could… I could- can try taking you inside me?"

Eric blinked then his eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about. He was wide awake now. "Oh Ariel you don't have to-"

She interrupted him, her voice filled with what he though sounded like desperation. "I want to. I want to try. I want to see if I can do this."

Eric considered her for a time as she continued to play with his chest, then seeing her conviction nodded. He gathered her chin in a hand to tilt her eyes up to meet his own. "We'll take it slow this time, okay?"

She nodded tightly. It was obvious she was nervous but still determined.

He gave her a quick smile and kiss before moving to be above her.

"No wait." Ariel's hand pushed against his chest in alarm. He looked down at her concerned. Had she reconsidered? She blushed and looked away. "I-I don't want to be under you… It's too suffocating… can I be above you?"

Eric hesitated, thinking. That was not the conventional way to make love.

Ariel saw his indecision and looked down disheartened. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly, her voice trembling.

"No, no it's okay," He said quickly seeing her distress. "Whatever you want my darling. Whatever you need." As long as she was happy he did not care… Besides they had broken so many rules already what did a few more matter?

Eric laid on his back, not really sure how to do this position but still willing to try for her. "Um," he raked a hand through his hair. "It may take a little while for me to be ready since I just-" He blushed then realizing he had already become aroused just by Ariel saying she wanted to try making love with him. "Never mind," he muttered embarrassed.

Ariel could see he was hard. Him being ready was definitely not a problem. Now all she had to figure out was how to get his manhood inside her. She straddled his hip cautiously, considering how she was going to approach this. She stroked his penis a few times making Eric shudder before grasping him in her hand and lifting her hips to take him within her. She grimaced at the feel of the hot head of his penis rubbing against her wet folds. She had to dip a finger inside to find out exactly where her entrance was before lining herself up with the throbbing male organ.

Eric stared. He saw everything Ariel was doing and it was making him very, _very _hot. He would have offered to help but for some reason he had a feeling Ariel had to do this part for herself.

Ariel moved her hips down just a bit and her folds parted before him. She could feel just the tip of him inside her and had to struggle not to throw herself off him and run away. Just think of his fingers, she told herself sternly. The pleasure he gave you by touching there. She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. No matter what, she wasn't going to stop until he was within her.

Eric had to bite his lip to keep from moving. He knew he could not but it still was hard to resist. Oh how wet and ready she was for him. His breath quickened as he felt her body tease his tip with its warmth. He knew she didn't mean to but it felt incredible…

Without warning, Ariel drove her hips downward. She gasped feeling him enter her fully not even noticing that Eric cried out from the pleasure of her. He was so big! Her fists clenched and her eyes squeezed shut. Nothing like his fingers at all.

Ariel then tried to move with him insider her, but it was just too much. A small cry much like that of despair fell from her lips. She looked down at Eric who was looking up at her with such concern and her eyes filled with tears. She loved him so much but she just couldn't do this. A tear fell from her eye and she looked up trying to hide it from him. What if she could never do this? What if she could never have children? Her tears dribbled down her chin and fell to his chest.

"Eric I can't. I'm sorry but I just can't. You're too big. It's too much." Ariel's voice broke and she had to swallow hard before continuing. "I want children Eric. I do. I really do and I want to love you. But I-I just can't do this. I can't… I'm scared…" Her voice broke again and she fell into sobs.

Eric reached out to her wanting to comfort her. "My love, please don't cry… It's okay. Please Ariel. Please don't fear me…"

"No," she shook her head leaning into his touch. "It's not you… It's just this act… It's so strange. Too strange."

Eric gathered her in his arms so she lay on his chest. He was still seated inside her, but she didn't move to try and get off him so he didn't try to pull out or otherwise move within her. He just held her in his arms as she quietly sobbed, softly stroking her hair and back to try and calm her. "It's okay darling. It's okay. Just relax."

He started to kiss her as her sobs slowly stopped. Her lips eventually found his. When her tears finally ceased he pulled back. "How do you feel, my love?" he asked caressing her face with a gentle hand. "Does it still hurt?"

She lifted herself so she was sitting atop of him again as she considered his words. Then she looked down at him and her gaze was a little confused. "No… no it doesn't. It's just- it just feels very… full inside."

"Can I move?" he asked tentatively.

Ariel hesitated then nodded. "Just slowly. Be… be careful… please."

In waiting Eric had grown a bit soft but hearing her say she was ready immediately hardened his length again. He leaned back, closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. It was taking all his self-control not to start thrusting into her, but he couldn't do that. He was practically shivering with the effort to restrain himself, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt her again.

He rolled his hips gently up into her. Ariel gasped and threw her head back as small chills of pleasure raced up her body.

Eric glanced worriedly up at her. "Did that hurt?"

"N-no … it … its-oh" She moved herself, grinding her hips into him just a little as if asking him to move some more. "It feels… I-I can't describe it…Please more… please don't stop."

He smiled at that and rocked into her again with more confidence. She gasped her body quivering with pleasure… Oh this was so, so different from the first time he had taken her.

"Still good?" Eric asked setting a soft and gentle pace.

"Yessssssssss" she breathed. "More please!"

"Just remember all you have to say is 'no' and I'll stop. I swear I will, no matter what."

She nodded eagerly not really hearing his words. "Just give me more."

Eric moved a little faster and looked up to see his wife's face aflame with passion and pleasure. The sight of her beautiful body gasping above him made Eric grin. He took her hips in his hands and set a faster, but still gentle pace. She was looser this time and definitely wetter: his own cum from before mixing with her own inner wetness to create a slick natural lube. Sweet sounds fell from Ariel's lips as he moved. It was almost too much for the man. The position was awkward and limiting but ultimately Eric admitted to himself that that was probably a good thing because it kept him from loosing control and pounding into her with full force. Still he thought her ready and sped up even more. Oh he was close. So close.

Ariel couldn't believe how good this was making her feel. This time his vigor was building that tight pressure within her as his fingers had but more so. She could barely stand it. Suddenly Eric sat up and grabbed her in an embrace. His thrusts became more frantic and a little harder, but she didn't care. It felt good. Her arms wrapped around his body to cling to him as he pounded within her. She could feel him panting into her neck, kissing her roughly, her breast rubbing against his chest, his hips thrusting against her, the sound of their flesh slapping together and as always that sweet pressure building inside her…

Eric tensed suddenly and thrust hard once more within her. A strangled cry escaped him as he came. The feel of him shooting his warmth inside her brought Ariel to organism. She threw her head back and screamed as pleasure flooded her.

The two flopped to the bed still entwined in each other's embrace as the throws of pleasure echoed through them. They panted against each other, shivering with exhaustion and delight. Finally Eric somehow found the strength to slip himself out of her folds.

Ariel snuggled against him and let out a sigh of total contentment. She felt strangely satisfied from the sex. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling but she had yet to decide if it really was a good one yet either… At least it hadn't hurt this time.

Happily Ariel nuzzled Eric's chest. "That," she breathed, "was wonderful."

Eric gave a low chuckle. "I'm glad you liked it."

She sighed again, resting her head against him and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe how tired she was. "I feel so much better than before."

"Good." Eric kissed the top of her head. "You were exquisite… Oh Ariel," he sighed then a little sadly hiding his face in her deep red hair. "I never wanted to hurt you. Really I didn't."

She nodded, then looked up at him with a wicked little smile on her face. "Do you think we will get a child?"

He let out a bark of laughter and hugged her close. "I can dream."


	5. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I take no credit for the epilogue; all credit goes to the very talented author **KeaJo** :)

Eric watched as Ariel slept within her arm so happy and proud of his brave new wife. It couldn't have been easy for her with so many new things to face, making love only being one of them. What she had given up to be with him… He smiled then thinking of what he was going to do with her next. He knew she still liked water even now that she was human so he had prepared for the bath to be put in their chambers right before he had suggested they leave the party. He had wanted it to be a surprised so he had hidden the tub behind a curtain hoping she wouldn't notice it. As quietly as he could, trying not to disturb her, he got up out of bed to check the temperature of the waters.

Ariel felt him gently kiss her on the forehead before getting up then his warmth leaving. She snuggles deeper in the blanket. She felt exhausted and still a bit strange from the whole experience. A bit… full. The next thing Ariel knew she was being lifted out of the blankets. Then the there was the feel of the water on her skin. She blinked her eyes open startled then giggled in delight. She was resting against Eric's chest while they both lounged in the wonderfully warm waters of a bath. Ariel smiled up at her husband sleepily. "You're so sweet."

He smiled down at her and caressed her hair with a hand. "I try."

Ariel sighed and closed her eyes leaning happily against him. She lay there awhile just enjoying the feel of Eric playing with her hair.

After a time Ariel turned slightly in the water, her breasts brushing against his skin and curled her fingers in the damp hair of his chest. She sighed in contentment running her lips over one of his nipples before nibbling lightly at it, mimicking what he had done to her earlier. He still tasted of salt and sweat but she didn't care. It just reminded her of the sea.

Eric tensed and took in a small sharp breath as a thrill of pleasure rushed through him at what Ariel had done. He glanced down his eyes wide in surprise to see his wife smiling sleepily at the sound his gasp, pleased with herself at enticing the small pleasured sound from him. He shook his head and smiled down at her as she nuzzled his chest once more before settling. He ran a gentle hand through her hair marveling at how someone who was so absolutely naive about sex was still somehow managing to teach him so many new things about intimacy and pleasure… He knew some people wouldn't approve of having a sexual relationship like this but he no longer really cared about what others thought. The only one he wanted to please was his new and wonderful wife. For her he found himself doing things he had never thought he would ever find himself doing or even thought of doing in the first place and on top of that enjoying it. It was absolutely a joy. Giving her pleasure gave him pleasure in return… It couldn't get much better then that.

Ariel felt very pleased with herself. She loved seeing what sounds she could get her Eric to make with just a simple touch. It was almost as if it was becoming some kind of personal contest with herself to see what sounds she could get from him just by tickling his side lightly with her fingertips, or kissing and nibbling along his neck and collar bone or running a hand along his inner thigh or teasing his nipples and lower more sensitive parts with soft touches. She wondered if it was the same for him, if he enjoyed hearing her sounds of pleasure as much as she did his.

"Ariel? Ariel are you awake? I need you to hear this."

Ariel opened her eyes at her husband's voice and tilted her head up to look at him. "Huuum?"

"Ariel…" he caressed her jaw line with a finger making her shiver slightly at the pleasant touch. "Darling Ariel I will never hurt you again I swear this to you… No matter what's happening, anything at all, all you have to do is ask me, tell me what's wrong, to stop, whatever and I will. It's absolutely okay if you don't know something… This is a little strange for both of us I know but… well if I'm ever doing something that is strange just ask and I'll try to explain it to you as best I can. Oh Ariel," he kissed her cheek then leaned his forehead against hers. "I want so much to protect you. For you to be happy."

She reached her arms up and around his neck pulling him into a full and passionate kiss. "I am Eric," she said once they had broken reluctantly apart. "I am…" She giggled then and whispered, "your manhood's hard again."

Eric blushed. He couldn't believe it either but she was right. "It doesn't matter," he said hugging her close. "Right now I just want to hold you. My love."

"Mmmm," she cuddled close to him. "_My_ love."

They sat there companionably for awhile before Ariel spoke again. "Um Eric… may I?"

Eric blinked surprised to see his wife motioning to his penis under the water. "Only if you want to," he shrugged.

She smiled. "I do." She was finding she absolutely loved to watch his squirm under her hands. Oh such sounds she could caress out of him with just a simple touch. Actual sex might take awhile longer to get used to but this… this was just fun.

Ariel soon left Eric shivering and panting with pleasure in the aftermath of cumming. "Oh god," he lay gasping within the tub. "I never knew I could cum so many times in one day."

Ariel gives him a peck on the cheek. "You never knew me before either," she said matter-a-factly before happily curling up in his lap.

"Oh beloved," he grinned resting his cheek upon her head.

That night Ariel fell asleep feeling safe and happy within her husband's arms…

FIN…


End file.
